


The Adoption of Yevgeny Milkovich-Gallagher

by Eyesthatseenothing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x666 vaguely mentioned, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bipolar Ian, DaddyIan, EMTIan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Financial Security, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck the writers and their bullshit, Gallavich Love, Ian doesn't become a different person, Letters, M/M, Mickey doesn't escape jail, Minor Violence, Moving Away, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surrogacy, Swearing, Waiting, deportation, mentions of one night stands but they both do that when they aren't together so it doesn't count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: What if Ian realized how he had treated Mickey in jail when his meds stabilized? What if Ian was taken off Mickey's visitors list? What if Ian never gave up trying to see Mickey? What if Ian stayed in Yevgeny's life? What if they were both betrayed?When Kev and V get Svetlana deported she calls the only person she knows who loves her son like his own. Wanting Yevgeny to have a better life than he would in Russia she leaves him with Ian. Ian chooses Yevgeny over his family and they move away to start a new life but he never stops trying to make contact with Mickey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I already have 2 WIP I haven’t been able to get this out of my head. 
> 
> What if Ian realised how he’d treated Mickey in jail when his meds stabilized and not the bullshit that was stuffed down our throats?  
> What if after he was stable the character we watched grow up, the character we watched pursue the boy/man who he loved so much was true to who we knew him to be and not the imposter he was made into?  
> What if he was taken off Mickeys visitors list but kept trying to see him, to write to him in the hope that one day he would change his mind and we would see the Ian we knew again?  
> The Ian we knew would also want to be a part of Yevgeny’s life and I believe he would do whatever Svetlana wanted him to do to be able to see him. 
> 
> Becoming stable would not have changed his personality so extremely from how it was before he got sick. His life would always be a struggle and relapses inevitable even on medication. I know from personal experience this to be true.  
> I’m not changing Mickey going to jail in this story but I’m not letting him break out of jail and ending up a fugitive either.  
> I hope those who agree with how I feel about Ian being taken over by a completely different person enjoy this.
> 
> Comments and kudos are most welcomed.

 

 

 

 

“Hello.” Ian answered his phone hurriedly without checking who was calling. He was already late for his date with Trevor rushing to the L to go meet him and his friends for lunch.

“Ian, I need you now, come meet me!” Svetlana spoke piercingly, panic edging her voice through the phone. 

Ian stopped walking, fuck what now. “I’m real busy right now Svet, can it wait a few hours?” He really wasn’t in the mood for her shit right now.

“No! You must come now! Piece of shit wife and pussy husband have me deported. They want put me on plane tomorrow, you must come take Yev right now!”

“What the fuck are you talking about, I thought you had a green card?” Ian snapped back at her, upset like everyone else about what she’d done to Kev and Veronica.

“Ian, please. You love baby and life in Russia not good for him.” The softening of her voice combined with a touch of fear and pleading? threw Ian completely. 

“Fuck. Where are you?” He asked her as he heard a text come through his phone. Probably Trevor wondering where he was. 

“Lawyer just sent you text. He wait for you sign papers and take Yev. You come now?” 

As pissed off as he was with Svet he couldn’t let anything happen to Yevgeny. “I’m calling an Uber now, see you soon.” He hung up before she could respond ordering an Uber and sent a quick text off to Trevor telling him something urgent had come up.

******

 

 

McHenry County Jail wasn’t all that dissimilar than Cook County Jail he thought when he looked at it from the outside. He’d only been there 2 weeks ago hoping Mickey had changed his mind and put him back on his visitors list. He tried to see him every 6 weeks or so and wrote to him weekly but he never wrote back. He didn’t blame him after their last visit but he still put money into his commissary whenever he went. 

When he entered the reception area a man in an expensive suit approached him immediately and proceeded to rush him through his security check. It all happened so fast he didn’t even catch his name, just followed him doing as told. 

They were ushered into a private visitor’s room, the guard waiting outside the door. He watched as the lawyer opened his brief case taking out numerous documents and a few pens laying them out in piles. He could see small coloured post-its attached to them which he presumed were the sections he would have to sign. 

He was feeling quite flustered by now wondering how long he would have to wait for Svet to arrive when he heard the door open and looked up to see her and Yev being ushered inside. 

Yev started to squeal when he saw him and started making grabby hands at him so he stood up and took him into his arms sniffing and rubbing his soft baby hair against his face. Svet leaned into him shocking him by kissing his cheek then proceeded to sit next to her lawyer. She hadn’t kissed him in nearly 2 years. 

Without giving him a chance to ask any questions the lawyer whose name he now knew, Daniel Carter proceeded to explain the documentation while pointing out all the coloured spots for them both to sign as they went through them. 

 

After going through each individual pile the lawyer must have picked up on his confusion about all the legal jargon and explained them in layman’s terms for him after both he and Svet had signed them. 

The first pile was adoption papers for Yev who would now be known as Yevgeny Milkovich-Gallagher. The lawyer explained he was filing them at the court house today and they were being processed immediately by a judge he was friends with. 

The second pile was to give Ian access to Yev’s medical records from the time he was born until now, although Svet informed him he had never had any medical problems in the past. 

The third and last pile was transferring a bank account in Yev’s name into Ian’s and giving him full access to a safe deposit box in Svet’s name. After these documents were signed she took a long gold necklace from around her neck that had a key hanging from it and told Ian to wear it and never take it off, it was the key to the box which would secure a comfortable future for himself and Yev. 

He was shocked by the amount of money in Yev’s bank account, $148,000 which the lawyer explained was from the sale of the Milkovich house. When he looked up at Svet she smirked telling him she got Terry to sign it over to her on the condition that she didn’t divorce Mickey. 

“I sell to rich lesbians after I have sex with fat one and she no want skinny one to know.” She told him proudly.

He just stared at her in shock not knowing how to respond but at the same time he could easily see her tricking Terry and the two Lisa’s. 

 

He came back to himself when he heard her speak again. “You have good job but your sister she hates me so I want you buy nice home for you and Yev to live.” 

He knew she was right, Fiona would definitely not be happy with him when he came home with Yev but no way would he let Mickey’s son, the child he loved like his own be forced to go to Russia if his life could be so much better here. 

She would also throw in his face how Svet only let him see Yev once or twice a month when he paid her ‘child support’ but he would do anything Svet demanded if he got to see the child he loved so much.

After everything was signed the lawyer gave him his business card and told him to be at his office at 10am to pick up all the official adoption papers and the documentation from the bank. It would all be official in the next few hours after he’d been to see the judge. He also informed him that Svet had paid for his services already.

When the lawyer got up and walked over to the corner to make a phone call Svet spoke quietly in his ear. “In box at bank is just over $400,000. I want you buy a couple of apartment to rent. Is good investment for you and Yev future.”

He felt his mouth drop open and found he couldn’t form words. She then smiled gently at him, something she hadn’t done since they all lived together. 

 

“Money from making passports and other business I make. You promise me you use for future!” She tells him harshly now, reverting back to the Svet he knows so well. He simply nods at her in reply.

“Now give me Yevgeny, time say goodbye.” Her whole demeaner changes as she takes her son from him and stands holding him tightly. 

He listens to her speak to him gently in Russian, only picking up anything when she says his own name and points towards him. For the first time in his life he sees tears falling from her eyes, he would have bet she didn’t have any. 

A knock comes at the door a few minutes later and after her/their lawyer sticks his head out he tells them it’s time. 

Before she hands Yev back to him she speaks to him softly again. “You good now yes. Take medicine 2 years, have good job, you there when make baby, you father too.” She pauses for about 10 seconds before she continues. “I sorry I get between you and piece of shit husband. Forgive me for what I do.” 

 

She hands Yev to him forcing a smile on her face as she looks at her son. She always had the best composure of anyone he knew. She leans in kissing Yev gently on both cheeks, touching his head softly then she leans into him and kisses him on the lips surprising him. She hands him a piece of paper that he looks at, Yev’s daily routine and what he likes to eat. 

He puts the paper in his pocket and when he looks back up at her he sees she has walked over to the corner of the room, back to them, shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

Yev yawns, sleepy in his arms as he leaves the room and follows the lawyer and guard back to the reception room. He fights his own tears the whole way there not wanting to distress his now son.

Once they arrive he is handed a small suitcase from another guard that came through a secured door. The lawyer shakes his hand telling him he’ll see him tomorrow. He calls for another Uber to take him and Yev home.

As soon as Yev falls asleep in the car he lets himself cry quietly thinking about Yev having to grow up without a mother. A mother unlike the one he had. A mother who always put her child first. A mother who made one of the hardest decisions of her life.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how he feels about Svetlana he would always choose his son before anyone else. Just like Mickey had done for him when he needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos for chapter 1. I'm still writing my other WIP's and should be posting on them soon, just needed to put my head in a different direction for a short time. I hope you all enjoy my interpretation of how I think Ian's life would have gone if he'd stayed the same person.

 

 

Ian came home to an empty house with a still sleeping Yev in his arms. He lay him down on the lounge and quickly went down to the basement to bring up Liam’s old portable cot. While Yev still slept, he cleaned the whole thing with disinfectant and made sure all the dust and crap was gone from it which had accumulated while it had been in storage then wiped it dry before putting a clean sheet over the base and gently laying Yev inside.

Realizing all the changes his life would now entail he sent a text to his boss Rita asking for a meeting with her tomorrow around lunch time to discuss his new circumstances.

He also sent a text to Mandy telling her it was important he see her but didn’t get into the whole Yev situation. 

Within half an hour Rita confirmed their meeting and Mandy asked him to come over to her place the day after tomorrow as she was in New York with a client. 

He was feeling really agitated now as he sat in the temporary quietness of the Gallagher house, not by the situation but by the inevitable confrontation that he expected to have with Fiona. 

He decided to take a clonazepam, a downer his doctor gave him for when he felt this way or he could feel mania creeping its way up. He then decided to take action while Yev still slept.

He lit up a smoke then went online on his phone to look for temporary accommodation he was positive he would need for himself and his son. Yes, his son he thought to himself because now Yev was officially just that even if he’d already been so in his heart. He glanced over checking he was still sleeping soundly and realized he had tears welling in his eyes again. 

Fighting them back he got down to business as he scrolled through various sites and decided on a serviced apartment. He had his own money saved and with the money Svet had left them price was no object but he was adamant to remain frugal, the money was their future and he may not be able to work for a while.

It didn’t take him long to find a reasonably priced apartment in the city centre. He booked it for the week starting from today. It had one bedroom with a cot in it for Yev, ensuite, full size lounge room and kitchen. It looked clean and the amenities looked newish and had a good star review from past guests.

Knowing what was to happen in about an hour when Fiona got home with Liam after school he made his way up to his room and pulled out his old duffle and a couple of spare backpacks and started to pack his belongings. 

After all his clothes, toiletries and medications were packed he went over to the corner of his room and picked up the medium size box he hadn’t opened in a few months and placed it on his bed. 

It was Mickey’s box and it contained some of his clothes and personal items he’d left there before he was arrested. He opened it carefully and forced himself to quickly but gently transfer its contents into 2 of the backpacks he had left empty. 

His chest clenched as it usually did when he touched any of Mickey’s things but before he could dwell on them he heard a noise from downstairs and quickly closed up the bags and took them downstairs not wanting Yev to get upset waking in a strange place.

After dropping all his bags in the corner of the room he opened Yev’s small suitcase to see what was inside realizing he’d need nappies. He found a small package of nappies, a few bottles and formula, sippy cup and clothes. 

Svet’s instructions let him know she was about to begin toilet training so he would get onto that once they were settled somewhere permanent. For now, he took out a nappy and the sippy cup then sealed the case back up.

He made his way over to the cot to find a half awake Yev who smiled and made grabby hands to him when he spotted him. He picked him up and sat down on the floor with him and made quick work of changing his nappy before getting back up and making their way to the kitchen.

 

With Yev in one arm he opened the fridge hoping to find something he could give him for an afternoon snack to tide him over. He pulled out some cheese slices and juice then picked up a banana he found on the bench. He one handed poured some juice into the sippy cup and added some water. 

They no longer had a high chair so he sat at the table with Yev on his lap and broke off small pieces of cheese and banana for him to eat enjoying the calm before Yev began to fret for his mother. He was so not looking forward to that.

After Yev was done they walked back into the lounge room, Ian still holding him in his arms hoping the comfort of their closeness might help keep his son calm when the fretting began.

They sat and he put on some cartoons, Yev’s suitcase didn’t have any toys in it so he’d pick some up later today or tomorrow. They were only seated for about 10 minutes when the front door opened and he heard Fiona and Liam enter the house. He picked his phone up that he’d sat next to him and opened his app to order yet another Uber not wanting to subject Yev to anymore unnecessary stress.

“Hey sweet face, how was your lunch?” Fiona asked as she made her way to the kitchen with some shopping bags and Liam in tow.

He’d try for calm and pleasant. “Eventful. I had to change my plans last minute.” He said keeping his eyes now focused in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Why, what happened?” She asked back and started making her way towards him.

Before he could respond she snapped. “What is he doing here!?” She glared at him before speaking again. “I don’t want that whore’s child in my house!” She spoke with so much venom in her voice it shocked him.

Yev must have felt the tension filling the air in the room and started to whimper. He took him into his arms and stood facing his sister ready for the showdown.

He really tried to maintain the calm in his voice for Yev’s sake but it was a struggle. “Svet’s being deported tomorrow and we felt Yev would have a better life here than in Russia, he's also Mickey's son don't forget!”

“Are you fucking serious!? Did you forget how she stabbed Kev and V in the back! I want her fucken spawn out of my house now! Go take him back to that bitch right now!” She screamed at him.

He did raise his voice now. “I love this child like my own and nothing you say will make him abandon him! He’s innocent and not responsible for his mother’s actions not matter how bad they were!” Yev was now crying in his arms but he wouldn’t back down or let her speak about his son this way.

She took a deep breath and now tried a pleading tone with him. “Ian, think seriously about this. You’re doing so well now and don’t need this stress in your life. Go take him over to the Milkovich house and drop him off with one of his relatives, he’s not your reasonability.”

“That’s where your wrong Fiona. As of today, he is legally my son and not you or anyone else will convince me to abandon him. I chose to adopt him and if you remember correctly I’ve loved him since he was born!” He spoke voice full of determination.

“He’s going to ruin you Ian, no fucken way can you deal with a child as well as bipolar and I’m sure as fuck not looking after another kid and definitely not hers so get him the fuck out of my house right now!”

His phone chimed letting him know his Uber had arrived. “First Debbie and now Yev. You really have turned into a cold heartless bitch but don’t worry we’re leaving now!” He’d had enough of her and her treatment of their 15 year old sister. 

He now ignored her continued ranting as he made his way over to the corner of the room and somehow managed to pick up all 4 of their bags and hold his son at the same time.

He didn’t dignify her with any further responses as they left the house and he packed all their stuff into the boot of the car. He could hear her still yelling at him from the front porch as he closed the car door and the driver drove away.

No matter how he feels about Svetlana he would always choose his son before anyone else. Just like Mickey had done for him when he needed him. 

He was now once again crying in the back seat of an Uber but this time he was trying to comfort his crying son as well.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opportunity knocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are enjoying this story so far and your comments and kudos.

 

 

Their first night together wasn’t as bad as Ian expected. After checking into their apartment, they went down the road to a small supermarket the desk clerk suggested. Ian picked up the basics to get them by for the night and the next morning deciding he’d do a proper shopping the next day. He’d also managed to settle down Yev enough after a bath, dinner and a bottle for him to fall asleep.

After he’d showered and eaten he’d given Debbie a quick call to let her know what had happened. She wasn’t shocked in the least when he told her Fiona’s reaction. She was however over the moon with joy and proud of him. She was the only sibling of his who knew he’d been paying Svetlana child support all this time so he could keep seeing Yev, the others knew he saw him but never asked anything more about it.

He was glad he’d gone to sleep early expecting to be woken up several times and he was. Three or four times, he wasn’t really sure right now Yev had woken crying for his Mama. After soothing him back to sleep the last time he’d moved the cot right up against his bed and gone back to sleep with his arm through the bars and resting his hand on Yev’s. It seemed to work and he wasn’t as tired as he thought he’d be when morning came.

They went out early and headed for the nearest baby shop so Ian could buy a stroller for Yev. He spent a bit more than he wanted getting him one that laid back and had a big basket underneath for shopping. He also bought a baby bag, some toddler utensils and some toys before making their way to the lawyer’s office.

They were in and out the office in less than 10 minutes. Court and bank documents all signed and authorized by the judge making Yevgeny legally his son. He took a picture of the adoption paper stating his son’s new name, Yevgeny Milkovich-Gallagher and sent it to Debbie. She sent him back a text full of different hearts and baby bottle emoji’s. 

They didn’t have a lot of time left before he had to meet his boss so they made a quick stop to the bank so he could get some more money for shopping. They already had the paperwork from the lawyer so the bank account and safe deposit box was all in his name now. 

Fortunately for Ian he thought, Yev was such a calm child considering all the upheavals he’d already been through in his short life and hadn’t been fussy once during their busy morning. They arrived at Ian’s work a little early so he went straight in and went about giving Yev his lunch while they waited. He’d bought a few jars of toddler food to make it easier with all the running around they had to do.

He was just finished feeding and cleaning him when his boss Rita came in. “Hey, who’s this cute little fella?” She asked in that tone people use with small children.

Here goes nothing. “My son Yevgeny.” He smiled at her proudly.

She was stumped for a second. “What!?”

He gave her an extremely brief rundown. Ex-boyfriend married when his father found out his was gay. Them getting back together before Yev was born. All of them living together, his illness then Mickey going to jail. Svetlana getting deported and wanting Yev to have a better life in America. And lastly his sister’s reaction.

She quickly covered up her shocked face, she’d seen a lot being an EMT for years. “This is gonna cause problems I know, me not be able to do rotating shifts like everyone else. I understand if you want me to resign.” She’d been good to him for the last year, supportive of his bipolar.

“Shit Ian, I don’t know what to say but this is one policy I can’t change. Everyone is expected to be able to do all shifts.” She was quiet for a few seconds before she continued. “You know you haven’t taken your holidays yet. You still have 2 weeks leave so before we make any decisions why don’t you take them now and maybe you can work out some type of babysitting arrangement while your off.”

“I honestly don’t have anyone and right now we’re sort of homeless. We’re staying in a serviced apartment I rented for the week but it’s not cheap.” He wasn’t gonna lie to her.

She looked away from him tapping a finger on her chin, obviously deep in thought before speaking again. “How would you feel about moving?”

“You serious?” He hadn’t been expecting that, never even considered leaving Chicago. 

“Yeah. A friend of mine, originally from here manages a few bases and mentioned to me when we spoke last week she was having trouble filling a few positons and I know she gives priority to parents needing day shifts.”

He was prepared to consider this if it meant he could work days only. He didn’t want to have to find another job, another career really now that he had a child and no fucken way did he want to leave Yev at night with a stranger. “So where’s she at?” 

“Bloomington Indiana.” He must have looked shocked so she continued quickly. “It’s not a big place, maybe 70,000 people and I know the real estate is a lot cheaper than here. It’s really beautiful and surprisingly is full of life for somewhere so small. Low crime rate and best of all it’s in the top 5 of places in the US that are gay friendly and full of families.”

Well fuck me, he thought. “I wouldn’t mind living somewhere that I know Yev wouldn’t have a hard time growing up with a gay parent to be honest. We’d probably have to live south side if we stayed here.” He felt a little excited to be honest.

“I’m sure she’d give you the job, no interview needed if I spoke to her but I’d have to disclose your medical condition. Lydia and her wife Tammy are good people and also have kids but teenagers now. Ooh and Tammy owns her own real estate business so she could find you guys somewhere to live.” She said all this so confidently he felt like he already had the job.

He was nearly positive he wanted this. His relationship with Fiona was finished but he knew she’d look after Liam, Lip had turned into Frank and thrown away his future and Carl was happy at military school. He really only had Debbie here and she was settled now with Neal. That left him with Mickey who wouldn’t see him and Mandy who hadn’t had any contact with Yev since she’d left with Kenyatta. 

“Can you give me a day or two to think about it. I’m really interested but I just want to speak to Yev’s other Dad’s sister first.” He thought she’d agree with him but didn’t want to make a final decision without talking about Mickey first.

She put her hand on his arm and rubbed it gently. “I really think this could be a great opportunity for you guys. I’m gonna call Lydia today and speak to her but I’ll let her know you need a day or two ok and I’ll put in the papers for your leave.”

“Thanks Rita, I’m seeing his Aunty tomorrow. I really appreciate all you’ve done for me.” He still had things to do today so they said their goodbyes and him and Yev left. 

******

Mandy looked from him down to Yev when she opened the door. “Svetlana letting you have unsupervised visits now?” She said laughingly as she opened the door for him to push the stroller in kissing him as he went past.

“Um, you might want to sit down Mandy before we chat.” He warned her and they both did leaving Yev sleeping in the stroller.

He spent the next ten minutes telling her about the last two days including the job offer and moving all while watching her face change expressions the whole way through. 

“No fucken way!” Even though she’d changed so much on the outside this was the Milkovich response he expected.

He couldn’t hold back his smile when she said those words. “Yes fucken way but I haven’t given my final answer yet. Wanted to speak to you first about Mickey and moving away with his son, well our son now and your nephew.”

“As far as me I say go. I’ve been a pretty shitty Aunt since I got back. Really didn’t want to deal with Svetlana and the only time I’ve been back south side was when I stayed over at yours that one time. He wouldn’t even know who I am anymore.” He could see she felt guilty about Yev but didn’t comment. She’d been through enough already.

“What about Mickey? I can’t even ask him since he took my name off his visitors list.” He wished he could see him if only to ask about moving Yev away.

“He took my name off too.” She left him sitting there and went to the kitchen coming back with bottles of water for them both.

“I… fuck, I don’t know what to say Mandy. I know you two are the closest in your family. Maybe he doesn’t want to see anyone while he’s locked up.” He couldn’t think of any other reason.

“You still writing to him, trying to see him?”

“Yeah but they told me it includes letters too. I still go every 6 weeks or so to try in case he changes his mind and I always put money in his commissary.” He couldn’t help the sorrow in his voice when he spoke.

She held his hand tightly. “Maybe he’ll find out it was you giving him money when he gets out. You know how much actions mean to him.”

“One good thing, I did make friends with a couple of the women in the reception who go through the mail first and they said they would try and save my letters to give him when he’s released. I think they felt sorry for me.” He told them why he always came and wrote when they asked him one time.

“I’ll know when he gets out even if he won’t see me too, they asked me for my number to let me know when I told them I’m his only relative.” She smiled hopefully.

“You think he’ll be upset with me when he finds out I moved and took his son with me? I’m sure he hates me right now.”

“I really can’t tell you how he’ll feel Ian, but I do think he’d be happy you giving Yev a better life away from the shithole we grew up in. However, I’ll only support you if you do something for me.” She smirked at him now.

He chuckled lightly. “What do you want Mandy?”

“I was gonna call you too. I’m moving to New York.”

“Really!?” He was excited for her.

“Yeah, so let’s make a deal. I don’t want to lose contact with you and I want to know my nephew. Promise me every Christmas and if you can get away from work in the summer you’ll both come stay with me in New York for the holidays.” He saw her eyes become glassy and couldn’t say no.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly speaking into her hair. “I promise you every Christmas from now on we’ll be together, the three of us.” He pulled back from her so he could see her face. “What type of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t spend the holidays with my girl.” They both laughed and cried as they clung to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to briefly mention Trevor as I did like him but thought Ian would have benefitted more by having him as a friend. I also threw in a Caleb mention pointing out he was a rebound.
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this. Not as dark as my other WIP, more on the fluffy side which is not me.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated.

 

 

Ian bought himself a cheap laptop and spent the last few days of their time in Chicago getting to know Bloomington, his new boss and her wife via skype. Rita was right when she said they were good people. After chatting with them during the week he knew working for Lydia would be a good fit for him. He’d also discussed with Tammy buying them a home and investing in a few rental properties as Svet had asked him to do with the money she’d left them. Until they found something permanent that Ian was happy with they were moving straight into one of Tammy’s rental apartments. She also helped him out by getting Yev into the best long day childcare centre near the base Ian would be working out of.

Ian also knew they’d need a good car to get around when they moved and luckily Mandy’s ‘now’ career gave her a lot of contacts. She got him a really good deal on a new Rav 4 paying cash, it was a buyer’s market right now which also helped. The drive would only take them about 5 hours and they were all packed and ready to leave the next day. He really only had one more thing to do before they left.

Ian drove them to the jail one last time not knowing when they would or ever come back to Chicago to try and see Mickey but nothing had changed. As usual they couldn’t even tell him how he was doing but after verifying Yev was Mickey’s son, he’d made sure to bring his birth certificate along they allowed him to leave some pictures of Yev he’d taken telling him they would offer them to Mickey. 

He spoke to one of the women he’d become friendly with before they left explaining the move briefly. She assured him they still had his letters and would continue to collect them when he wrote but couldn’t guarantee Mickey would get them even on release. He put money into his commissary as he usually did and got the details so he could continue doing so electronically. 

Mandy had said her goodbyes a few days ago, going to New York to arrange her new apartment and he’d said goodbye to Debbie, Liam and Franny the day before. 

Saying goodbye to his siblings and niece had been emotional but at the same time Debbie had praised him for what he was doing for himself and Yevgeny. She was moving on with her life away from Fiona with Neal and Franny. She also spent a lot of time with Liam now that Fiona was too wrapped up in herself and Lip was usually too drunk to help. He’d had a brief talk with Carl at school and hopefully he’d be coming to visit the following year during his summer holidays.

He’d blocked Fiona’s number on his phone after a couple of abusive calls from her and he’d also blocked Lips after one of his ‘I know fucken everything’ calls about how he was destroying his life, but he was doing exactly as they’d always asked, he was listening to his doctor who’d advised him to try and avoid as much negativity and stress as he could and they both happened to fit the bill perfectly so he decided to reluctantly end all contact with them at least for now. He could have simply changed his phone number but it was the same one he’d had when he was still with Mickey and maybe he’d use it when he was released. He had also saved the message Mickey had left him when he’d taken off with Yev telling him he loved him which he still listened too sometimes.

His doctor had also been supportive of his move to a better environment for himself and didn’t feel the added stress of now caring for a child would have a negative effect on him, especially as they already had a close emotionally relationship. She gave him a few recommendations for psychiatrists in the area and wrote out a detailed medical report for whoever his new treating doctor would be.

The night before they left as he was relaxing with his before bedtime smoke he remembered he hadn’t spoken to Trevor or returned any of his text so he gave him a quick call to let him know he was leaving. He wasn’t surprised when his phone went to messages after a few rings so he left him a brief one letting him know he was moving and apologised for not calling him sooner. 

He had really liked Trevor, would have preferred to have had a friendship with him and not felt pressured for more after recently ending his rebound relationship with Caleb, but he was glad they hadn’t gone further than kissing when he’d found out he was a top too. 

He decided to take half a clonazepam, the pill his doctor had given him for when he was feeling too wired or slightly manic to relax him so he could sleep but not deeply enough that he wouldn’t hear Yev or his alarm in the morning. They had a big day tomorrow and he’d need to be well rested for the drive.

******

They had a good drive to Bloomington, only needing to pull into a rest stop twice to feed Yev and to stretch his legs. He’d been slightly paranoid on the way there wearing 4 money belts with the contents of the safety deposit box on him but he felt better having all that money on him rather than in their suitcases.

They’d left Chicago at 6am and arrived just before 1pm at the address Tammy had given them and found her waiting for them as promised. She greeted them enthusiastically, hugging him when he got out the car and made a fuss over Yev.

He found her cute, she reminded him of Debbie but petite. She had long auburn hair and from their earlier conversations he knew she was straightforward with a good dose of affection thrown in.

She spoke a mile a minute after greeting them and helping him carry all their stuff into the small 1 bedroom apartment. She’d offered him a 2 bedroom but he didn’t think Yev would sleep on his own just yet so he decided to wait until they found a permanent place to live. 

The town centre was walking distance so they made their way by foot to a café for lunch before she took him to the bank she liked best and he rented another box and happily secured their money. Yev was sleeping by now and he really wanted to get a move on finding their own place so they went to Tammy’s office so he could see the listings she had for sale.

After they were both settled in front of her computer, coffees in hand she brought up all the properties she thought would interest him. “Ok Ian, now I have 2 condos both walking distance to work and the town centre or driving distance when the weather is bad, both empty and in really good condition with everything you asked for.” He looked at the pictures she brought up and immediately fell in love with the first one. 

It was 2 storied with 3 bedrooms upstairs, an ensuite for himself and a decent size bathroom. The downstairs had an open plan lounge, dining, and kitchen which opened to a small high fenced courtyard which would be perfect for Yev in the summer. It also had a small laundry room and toilet off the kitchen. It was in a complex that housed 14 condos and had private parking in front, many of the residents were also gay families. 

He also chose 6 older style 2 bedroom apartments to inspect that were already rented to students from the nearby college. She made arrangements for them to view them all the next day. If he used all the money in the safety deposit box plus half the money in the bank he could afford the condo for them and 3 apartments to rent out plus still have a substantial savings account and start a college fund for Yev. 

“After you’ve been working for a year you can easily get a loan and use the collateral from your properties to buy another 1 or 2 and pay them off using only the money from your rentals. That’s what Lydia and I do and now we own 24 investment properties. I can put them all through the rental side of my business so you never have to deal with the tenants personally.”

He was over the fucken moon. Thanks to Svetlana he could give Yev the life she wanted, the life he deserved. “I don’t know what to say but thank you. Thank you so much for everything you and Lydia have done for me without even knowing us.”

“Rita is a good friend of ours so when she spoke to us about you guys, explained the situation we were happy to help. She’s very fond of you ya know and being a single parent isn’t easy either.”

In the short time he’d gotten to know them over skype he felt comfortable enough to open up about his condition. “Rita said she was gonna tell Lydia about me having Bipolar, for my job so um, I just wanted to mention that.” He always felt nervous telling people, wary they would judge him and think he was crazy.

Tammy rested her hand on his arm supportively smiling up at him. “Since I know we’re gonna become good friends I’m gonna tell you something personal about myself. I suffer from depression and my sister is also Bipolar so I, we understand where you’re coming from so we’re here for you and your son. We know you have no family here in case you need any help, med adjustments or if you just want to go out and have a break we also teenage daughters who babysit.” She laughed lightly.

“Fuck… I’m sorry… Shit… I’m doing it again, please excuse my big mouth.” He said apologetically and hoped she didn’t offend easily.

“Don’t fucken worry Ian, we swear with the best of them.” She stood up now and picked up a pamphlet and a piece of paper off the other side of her desk and handed them to him. “Now this is a map of Bloomington and of the main centre letting you know where everything is and this is a list of cafés and shops that we like and I’ve also included the name and number of my doctor. She’s great but don’t feel you have to see her if you prefer to see someone else.” Now he really was speechless. He wasn’t used to strangers/people he just met being so helpful.

“Come on then, pick your mouth up off the desk and let’s go shopping. We expect you and Yev for dinner tomorrow night and don’t forget we’re from Chicago too and it shocked the shit out of us also when we found out how friendly people can be around here.”

They spent the next few hours with Tammy leading them around the shops and finished with some grocery shopping before she walked them both home arranging to pick them up at 9am to visit the childcare centre for Yev and check out all the properties. He couldn’t wait to tell Mandy and shock the shit out of her too. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First family Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on this being a long story so there will be time skips from this chapter. I hope you're all enjoying this :)  
> I love seeing your kudos and comments so please share.

 

 

It was now December and as Ian was packing for his and Yev’s first Christmas with Mandy in New York he reflected on the last 3 months of their lives in their new home town.

He was still the same as he was growing up in regards to making friends outside of family. He was friendly, got along with his colleagues at work but the ingrained mistrust of strangers was still hard to overcome. However, this wasn’t the case when it came to his boss and her wife.

He absolutely loved Lydia and Tammy. His boss was supportive in the same way Rita had been but they had made a personal connection that went beyond work. And Tammy? If possible, he was just a bit closer to her than Lydia.

Since that first week they’d arrived in Bloomington they had spent every Sunday afternoon at Lydia and Tammy’s place and didn’t leave until after dinner. Their daughters, Nat and Sam, 15 and 14 adored Yev, he was like a new toy for them that they never got bored with. They were all a bit disappointed when he had to refuse their Christmas invitation but understood his promise to his best friend and Yev’s Aunty Mandy to spend it with her.

They now lived in their own home, the one he’d fallen in love with at first sight and he had also bought 3 investment properties as originally planned. He had a healthy bank account, he’d started a college fund for Yev and after their monthly expenses he was still able to save just under half his wages. He also sent money to Mickey every month along with a letter telling him all about Yev and their life together. 

Mandy skyped them once or twice a week depending on her schedule, she was very popular with her clientele. Yev had warmed up to her, found it funny when the lady on the ‘puter’ as he called it chatted to him. Mandy made sure she was free for the whole week they would be staying with her and had even planned child friendly outings for the 3 of them. 

He called Debbie fortnightly, she was even busier now with study, Neal, Franny and Liam staying over half the time but she was happy. He sent the kids clothes for Christmas after asking Debbie what they needed. Carl was staying at school for the holidays so he sent him some money.

Yev was thriving, within 2 months he’d been able to toilet train him and get him to sleep in his own room. After speaking to Mandy, they decided it would be best for Yev to call him Dad so he didn’t feel different from the other kids at child care, then later when he went to school and Ian was really his second Dad anyway she’d pointed out. 

He’d turned 3 a couple of weeks ago and he’d made a party at the child care centre for him and spoiled him rotten. His new therapist said it was normal to go overboard and feel guilty when his son only had 1 of his 3 parents in his life. 

He worried about Svetlana too, she still hadn’t called him since the day she’d given him Yev. After he’d unpacked his small suitcase after the move he’d found a large envelope under all his clothes containing photos she’d taken, mostly of Yev from a baby until she’d left but a few of them together. He’d had them framed and hung them in their lounge room hoping Yev wouldn’t forget her.

Since he’d last seen Mickey he’d upgraded his cell phone but had kept the old one that was full of pictures of them both together and some of them with Yev as a baby. He had all of them printed and framed his favourites hanging them as well. He made a nightly routine of showing Yev the photos on the wall and made sure he knew who his other Dad was and how much he loved and missed him.

******

They arrived at JFK airport 2 days before Christmas to an excited Mandy waiting for them. Yev surprised them both when he saw her and made grabby hands for her to pick him up and started to touch her face looking at her strangely.

“Aunty puter?” He said so innocently they didn’t know whether to laugh or cry and maybe they did a bit of both.

“Yev, this is you Aunty Mandy, she calls you on the puter to say hello.” Ian chuckled.

“Hello Aunty puter. We go your place now?”

“Sure, buddy.” Ian was certain Mandy’s eyes were wet when she spoke.

Ian sat quietly in the taxi listening to Yev talk eagerly with Mandy. He wasn’t a big talker, more on the quiet side and introverted but when he was excited he kind of let loose, babbling to her about his friends and his toys.

When they got to Mandy’s they settled Yev with an afternoon snack in front of the TV after she gave them a tour around her apartment. It was an old building but in a good area.

They snuck off together to the bathroom opening the window so they could smoke but leaving the door open a crack so Yev was in their view.

“I can’t believe you bought your own place, I’m so proud of you Mands.” They held hands affectionately.

She smirked at him. “Even knowing the way I paid for it?”

“Hey, there’s no judgement between you and I.” He paused before speaking softer. “You really do look good, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you looking so at peace, so relaxed.”

“The best thing both of us did was get out of Chicago, away from our toxic family’s. And you don’t look too bad yourself, fatherhood certainly agrees with you.”

He looked at her wistfully, “The only time I’ve ever felt this happy was those few months in between my first downswing and my psychotic break. All of us together, even Svet. We were a real family before it all went to shit.” He didn’t realise he’d started to cry until she wiped his eyes. 

“I just miss him so fucken much, think about him every day ya know.” He grabbed some tissues of the vanity and wiped his nose. “Even if he wants nothing to do with me when he gets out, just one letter to let me know he’s ok, that he knows I’m taking care of our son would be enough.”

“Ian, even if he does feel that way you know how much it’ll mean to him the way you’ve looked after his son. The life you’ve given him is so far away from what we had growing up.”

He pulled her into his arms holding her close as she rested her face against his chest. “Fuck I missed you.” He spoke quietly now.

She pushed him off her. “Ok, enough with the emotional bullshit, I wanna spend time with my nephew and maybe convince him my names Aunty Mandy and not Aunty puter.” They both giggled as the left the bathroom. 

******

Their first Christmas together was perfect even if the weather didn’t comply. New York had very heavy snow falls that year so they could only take Yev out twice. They took him to the Children’s Museum of Manhattan which he refused to leave until he was falling asleep in Ian’s arms and the other day they went to Central Park and Books of Wonder book store. Ian read to Yev every night before bed so he ended up with an arm full of books to bring home.

Christmas lunch was amazing and Ian cooked so much food they had left overs for days. Mandy bonded with Yev while learning to play with toys both her and Ian never had when they were growing up. Yev taught her how to build houses with duplo and somehow, she managed to get playdoh in her hair which luckily wasn’t too hard for Ian to get out. 

The week ended way too soon for all of them and Mandy and Ian both agreed it was the best Christmas either of them had ever had. There were no drunk parents to ruin their day and no siblings fighting or arguing. They had food they could easily afford and the pleasure of giving the child they adored a peaceful family day. 

There was tears at the airport, promises again to always spend the holidays together and Ian had to bribe Yev to get him out of Mandy’s arms. Even though they only spent such a short amount of time together it was enough, they were family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full year over, the second family Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect time skips every chapter. I didn’t plan on this being a long multi as I already have one.  
> Hope you’re all enjoying.  
> Please let me know with your kudos and comments.

 

 

“Can you believe in 3 months Yev will be 4 and it’ll be our second Christmas together?” Ian was in his small yard smoking and chatting to Mandy on skype.

Mandy snorted, “So where is my annoying nephew? Still bugging you for a baby?” 

Ian ran a hand over his face, frustration in his voice. “He’s upstairs with Sam and Nat, Tammy won’t stop bitching at me to get laid, says I’m too wound up so I’m going out tonight.”

“Been 2 or 3 months yeah, that mean your moods picked up now?” She asked concerned.

He grinned at her reassuringly. “Been good a few weeks now, only needed a slight increase of Lamictal so I didn’t even need any time off work. Can’t ignore it now I’ve got Yev, not fair to him.”

“Really proud of you Ian and the baby talk? Yev still baby obsessed?”

“Shit, it’s like breeding season at childcare. I think 6 or 7 of the kid’s parents are expecting and they’re all Yev’s friends. I can’t even give him the ‘mommy & daddy’ talk cause they’re all gay and 2 are single parents so he’s driving me fucken nuts!”

“You ever think about it, having another child?” She knew what he was thinking when he didn’t answer and looked away from her so she snapped. “Ian, you can’t put your life on hold for something that might not happen, you can’t keep punishing yourself for something you can’t change.”

“I know Mands, but if there’s a chance I’d rather give Yev a bio sibling but enough of that, gotta go make myself pretty before I go out. You want I should call Yev?” She could see his forced smile this time but let it go.

“Nah, I’ll speak to him in a few days. You go find yourself a nice piece of college ass, maybe two and send me pics.” She laughed at him before ending the call.

“Bitch.” He said under his breath but she was his bitch he thought luckily.

******

3 months seemed to fly by without him noticing. ‘Where the fuck did the time go?’ He thought as their taxi pulled up at Mandy’s building. She’d asked them to make their own way there so she could finish her Christmas shopping. 

When Mandy opened the door she nearly knocked him to the ground to get to her nephew but he couldn’t blame her, he was cute as fuck. As she swooped him into her arms Yev started to giggle, “Aunt Mandy… aaahhh!” He squirmed in her arms as she smothered him in kisses. 

They made their way inside and Mandy dumped Yev on the lounge before turning to Ian tears in her eyes. Her voice trembled slightly as she fought back more tears. “He just…I... fuck, he’s Mickey’s clone but clean and healthy.” She threw herself into Ian’s waiting arms burying her face in his chest. “Thankyou.” She said holding onto him a few seconds more before pushing him away.

Before Ian could reply Yev was standing in front of Mandy hand out and glaring at her. “$1 please Aunt.” He demanded seriously.

“Excuse me?” She asked confused.

She nearly laughed as he pulled himself up straighter, not quite reaching her hips, her brother’s condescending look on his face. “Every time Daddy swears he has to pay me $1.”

She looked at Ian who was smirking. “We put the money in the bank every few weeks, he’s really cleaning me out.” 

Crouching down to Yev’s level before she spoke, “How bout we make a deal? I’ll go get a jar and every time you catch me swearing I’ll put $2 in it for you to take home and bank. Make up for the times you don’t catch me when you’re home hmmm.”

He thought about it for a few seconds, arms crossed over his chest before putting out his hand. “Deal!” He squealed before looking at Ian. “I’m going home rich Daddy, Aunt Mandy has a potty mouth like you. 

Ian chuckled, “She sure does buddy. I’ll just put our bags away and make you some lunch k?” He said as he took their stuff into Mandy’s spare room and Yev plunked himself down on the lounge picking up the TV remote.

Later that night after Yev had gone to sleep they sat huddled together on the lounge with a blanket thrown over them while they chatted and shared an expensive bottle of merlot one of Mandy’s clients had given her, Ian limiting himself to 2 glasses. He could tell Mandy was avoiding something, she kept looking at him nervously, biting on her bottom lip looking fit to burst. 

He couldn’t wait any longer trying to draw her out. “You heard from him didn’t you?” He asked apprehensively. 

“What? No, fuck. It’s about us or mainly you and Yev.” He waited for her to continue. “Promise me you won’t get angry with me and really consider my gift to you both before saying no.”

For the life of him he couldn’t think of any reason to be upset with her. “Just spit it out Mands.”

She took his hand in hers before she spoke. “The reason I asked you to come a few days early was because we have an appointment tomorrow.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “And?”

She inhaled deeply before speaking again. “I’m giving you and Yev something you both want. It’s all arranged and paid for so if you back out I’m gonna lose a fuck ton of money.” She paused for nearly a minute. “I’ve hired a surrogate and tomorrow the doctors are gonna take some eggs from me while you jizz in a cup then implant her with your baby, your bio child.” 

She said all this so quickly he wasn’t sure he heard right at first. He was speechless, mouth hanging open unable to form words. Last time he’d felt this way was when he became Yev’s father. He could feel tears streaming down his face at the thought of having another child with DNA to match both Yev’s and his own. 

He wiped his hands over his face, the heals of his hands then rubbing his eyes. “You’re serious?” He stuttered.

“I do have a couple of conditions though.” He waved his hand at her to keep going. “I’ll be the baby’s Aunt but if he or she wants to know where they come from when they’re older we tell them the truth.” She squeezed his hand now. “I also want the baby to have the same surname as Yev and to have Mickey’s name on the birth certificate. If he doesn’t want that when he’s out we can change it.”

He spoke softly. “What if he doesn’t want the baby and they think Mickey is their other Dad?”

“I thought of that too but I really don’t think he’d be against that even if you two don’t, umm, you know. They’d still be family, Yev’s sibling and Mickey’s DNA and you know how he feels about family.”

“Fuck Mandy, I really don’t know what to say except thank you. For my baby, for our friendship and for years of unconditional love. You are my family, more so than the ones I grew up with and I know I can never repay.” This time the grin she loved so much smiled back at her.

“Umm, I do have one more thing I want and I don’t want to jinx you or anything but if something ever happened to you I want guardianship of both the children.” He was still grinning at her.

“Of course Mandy, wouldn’t want them with anyone else.” He watched her eyes travel to a large folder on the table he hadn’t noticed before. “Do we need witnesses before we sign?”

******

Their second Christmas together somehow topped their first one even if both Mandy and himself cried more than the last. 3 years had now past since he’d seen Mickey. Yev was 4 now, his blonde hair was nearly the same shade as his fathers and even without Mickey in his life he’d picked up some of his mannerisms which gave him and Mandy another reason to cry. Was a really wet holiday.

He’d met his surrogate Janet who seemed as nice as Mandy had claimed and all the legal documents were signed before the procedure. Seeing as Ian wouldn’t be able to attend all the appointments with her if all went to plan, Mandy would be filling in for him and both of them would keep him updated. 

4 weeks after getting home Mandy and Janet skyped him together… he was going to be a father again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite perfect but close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I hadn't realised it had been so long since I'd updated so I made myself finish off the chapter as fast as I could. That's what I get for having 3 WIP going at the same time.

Ian had decided not to tell Yevgeny about the baby until Janet’s due date got closer. Mandy went with her to every appointment, Ian was there sort of as Mandy facetimed with him so he could hear everything the doctor said and ask any of his own questions. 

He’d flown to New York once when Janet was due to have her second ultrasound at 6 months leaving Yev with Tammy and Lydia for 2 days telling him he was going to an EMT conference. It was their first time apart since the day they’d become father and son officially and Ian spent the whole time fretting over Yev and overjoyed about the baby, it really messed with his moods.

2 days and 1 night away Ian was a mess by the time he got home driving straight to Tammy and Lydia’s from the airport. Yev had greeted him like he’d just picked him up from childcare, not even registering they’d spent the night apart but bragging that Tammy had let him stay up an hour past his bed time. 

As soon as Yev became distracted again which didn’t take much being a 4 year old the 2 women who were now like family dragged him into their bedroom demanding to know how his trip went. Now that he was over the shock of his son not missing him he beamed, smile taking over his face completely as he was interrogated.

“I will punch you in the balls if you don’t speak now Gallagher!” His boss Lydia demanded, Tammy shaking her head in agreement.

He chuckled. “Ok, ok, calm the fuck down. It’s a girl and she’s due September 20th.” 

He was immediately manhandled, hugged and squashed in between them. He felt a little wigged out at first, the close contact with another female, 2 females to be exact, something he’d only experienced with Mandy but he was quickly learning to get over it. 

 

******

 

The day Ian decided to tell Yev about his baby sister was the same day Mandy called freaking out that the baby was coming a week early. It was a Saturday and he was off for the weekend only dragging himself out of bed 20 minutes earlier to take his meds and make breakfast when he got the call.

Being as organized as Ian had become since his illness struck, routine being so important, he already had to go bags packed and tickets booked for the following weekend. The moment he got off the phone with Mandy he jumped online booking a flight for later that day but had to fork out money for business class seats so him and Yev could sit together.

Somehow Ian managed to keep it together for the whole journey and keep his son in the dark over their sudden trip to visit Aunt Mandy only telling him when they arrived at the hospital why they were there.

When Yev noticed they were walking into a hospital he squeezed Ian’s hand pulling his father’s attention to him. “Is Aunt Mandy sick?” He asked wide eyed and slightly panicked.

Ian quickly pulled him into the elevator and hit the floor for maternity before squatting down to meet his son’s stare. “She’s fine Yev, we’re here for another reason.”

“Why?” Yev questioned as they reached their floor and Ian led him out and sat down with him in the waiting room.

Ian was having trouble containing his own excitement now. “Do you remember what you’ve been asking me for like forever?” 

It only took Yev a few moments to guess, he was a quick thinker for his age his teachers had told Ian. “A baby and a kitten!” He leaped off his seat when Ian nodded jumping into his dad’s arms.

Ian laughed, “Not the kitten yet but your baby sister is arriving soon.” He held him tightly kissing his rapidly darkening hair and somehow texting Mandy letting her know they were there.

It took 16 hours of labour for Janet to deliver Ian’s daughter. Yev stayed in the waiting room with a slightly traumatised Mandy who swore she was never having children and Ian spent the last 4 hours with his surrogate. He got to cut the cord before the baby was whisked to the other side of the room for a check-up and to be cleaned. 

Ian was led to a quiet room alone with his daughter while the doctor finished with Janet to wait for his son and best friend to be brought to him. He was so fixated on his bundle of pink that he didn’t notice when the door opened but he heard her, “Hey.” Mandy said quietly with a sleeping Yev in her arms before making her way to the lounge he was sitting on and joining him.

Yev woke when Mandy sat them down and looked at his dad then his sister. He yawned before whispering, “She’s here? What’s her name?”

Ian had been thinking about that a lot but until that moment he hadn’t made a final decision. “Aleksandra Milkovich-Gallagher but I thought we’d call her Ally, do you like that?”

Yev nodded and leaned in closer when his sister opened her eyes. Mandy gasped, “She has Yev’s eyes same as Mickey!”

Ian spoke softly, “Yeah but she looks like you.”

“Can I hold Ally?” Yev asked.

“Of course you can but you have to be gentle k?” Ian stood and indicated for Yev to take his place before he carefully put Ally in his arms.

Ian took out his phone to take pictures of his children together, Mandy doing the same. “Does she have my hair too Dad?” Yev asked.

Ian delicately moved her head cap off revealing his own vibrant red hair much to Mandy’s delight. “Ooh, we got a ginger.” She giggled. 

 

******

 

Mandy made her first trip to Bloomington that Christmas instead of Ian having to battle holiday travellers with 2 children. He’d moved homes a few weeks earlier with Tammy’s help after a 4 bedroom house in her street came up for sale. It was too good to pass up and even with him taking 6 months off work he could easily afford it.

Unfortunately Ally’s first Christmas was not as perfect as Ian wanted. After just over 3 months of broken sleep and the move Ian’s meds decided to shit themselves which was not totally unexpected. He woke the morning after Mandy had arrived and he knew. His entire body felt heavy like he had weights attached to every part of him but nothing like that first time. He felt down, depressed but immediately sent a text to Tammy and his doctor following the plan the 3 of them had worked out just in case. Ian couldn’t fight this alone but he refused to let his illness take over complete control. He wasn’t Monica, his children would always come first.

Ian’s meds only needed a little tweaking and he forced himself out of bed choosing to doze on the lounge as his house became a swarm of estrogen only needing a few days to start adjusting. Between Yev not wanting to leave his side, they’d only told him Ian was under the weather and 3 grown women and 2 teenage girls doting on him and his children he was halfway back to himself in just over a week before Mandy had to leave them to go home.

It wasn’t as perfect as Ian wanted but it was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked her name, I've used it before and probably will again. Sorry again for the long delay between chapters and thank you so much to those still with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bipolar explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows I have bipolar and recently my therapist explained my illness to my son. I based this chapter off their real conversation, the explanation she gave him as an 8 year old. I hope you all enjoy:)

Just over 3 and a half years had passed since Ally’s first Christmas, she was a few weeks shy of 4 years old and Ian’s last med adjustment. Yev was now 8 years old and fast approaching 9, the summer had just ended and with it Ian’s concerns about the future rose. 

Mandy had hired a lawyer as Mickey’s first parole hearing was due even though she was still unable to visit him. She requested nothing personal be disclosed to Mickey except that she was applying to have his probation moved to New York so he could live with her. There was no longer a Milkovich house of horrors for him to go home to when released as Terry had disappeared, the house was sold and nobody had seen Iggy in years as far as she could find out.

Ian had gone from monthly therapy sessions back to weekly as his anxiety about Mickey and Yev began sending him into a tail spin. Mandy relentlessly tried to assure him he wouldn’t lose his son, that legally he was his father and his sole custodial parent for over 7 years now. He knew he was being irrational but the guilt he lived with all this time Mickey had been locked up still ate at him daily.

He was also preparing for his therapist June to start seeing Yev as both himself and Mandy were concerned he may have a relapse from all the stress and they all agreed that Yev was mature enough to somewhat understand his Dad’s condition. Ian also took a 6 month leave of absence from work though he could have given up completely now that he owned 12 properties, Svetlana would be proud to see what he’d done with her more than likely ill gotten gains. 

It was time for Yev’s first appointment so Ian had left Ally in Tammy’s care, they were doing ‘girl stuff’, spending the afternoon clothes shopping which Ian was grateful to get out of. He may be gay and was fond of shopping for himself and Yev but he was happy to pass his daughter of to the females in their lives when it came to dresses and all things pink. Ally was unquestionably a girly girl but not afraid to get down in the dirt.

Yev sat patiently playing on his iPhone in the therapist waiting room. Yes he had his own cell phone thanks to his complaints that other kids at school his age had one and an Aunt who spoiled him rotten even when Ian said no. Ian on the other hand sat nervously, a notable shaking of his left leg as it bounced and trembled unconsciously. Ian was full of worry that his son would think he was defective or crazy or some other type of bullshit and would look at him differently after today.

Ian was broken from his thoughts by a motherly voice. “Good afternoon, you must be Yevgeny I’m June.”

Ian was extremely fond of June. She was in her 50s with waist length greying auburn hair and a petite figure. She barely reached Ian’s elbow and had a penchant for long flowing gypsy dresses. If he ever had the chance to dream up his ideal mother she would fit the bill perfectly. 

“You can call me Yev.” Ian’s heart constricted when his son shared his other father’s smile. It still left him speechless every day to see that grin constantly on display.

Both of them followed June into her office which was more like a living room with big comfy lounges, plants scattered about and pictures on the wall. Her desk was set in the far corner of the room, further taking away the impression you were sitting in an actual office.

Once they were settled June began, “Yev, we’re here today to discuss something important about your Dad. It’s quite alright if you don’t fully understand or have any questions you’d like to ask ok.”

“Is this about my Dad having bipolar?” Yev blurted out startling them.

When Ian was over his momentary fugue he asked, “How did you know that Yevgeny?” He asked him firmly.

Yev looked at Ian warily. “Umm… I might have seen some bottles with pills in your bathroom cabinet and googled them.” He replied reluctantly knowing he was forbidden to go into that room without his father.

June was more composed than Ian. “Can you tell me what you found out?”

Yev’s usual confidence was back, “Dads brain doesn’t make stuff properly and makes him feel more bad than other people or happy.” 

“That’s a very good explanation Yev but let me show you something.” June reached to her side picking up a set of scales and placing them on the coffee table between them. “Do you know what these are?” 

“Old fashion scales, we learned about them in math class.” Yev answered excitedly.

“Correct. Tell me, have you ever done any cooking, maybe helped Dad make a cake or biscuits?” Yev nodded once again. “Well your Dad’s brain doesn’t make the right amount of chemicals in his brain that tells us how happy or sad we should be so he takes medication that helps balance his feelings so they work like yours and mine. Just like the ingredients in a cake they have to be the right amount for it to come out cooked correctly.”

Yev was studying the scales on the table before asking, “Is that like when we made biscuits and dad measured the butter and flour you mean?”

June smiled at him, “Your Dad told me you were smart, hmmm. Now if I put these small weights that are the same size on each side of the scale they balance, they are even with each other but if I put a smaller one on one side they don’t match up. The medication your Dad takes keeps his feelings evenly balanced so they match up to how he should feel like yours does. Do you have any questions Yev?”

Ian watched as the wheels turned in Yev’s mind before he asked. “If Dad doesn’t take his pills will he act funny?”

June explained further. “Without his pills he can become really sad making him not want to do anything or have so much energy he can’t sit still and won’t sleep like he should. Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

“I think so. Sad like when I have a cold and stay in bed or on the lounge and feel bad or to happy like when I eat too many lollies?” Yev half questioned not too sure of his answer.

June clapped her hands together, “Exactly Yev, but sometimes your Dad’s pills don’t always work the way they should and when that happens he comes to see me and I change them a bit so they work properly again. Do you have any more questions you’d like to ask me about your Dad?”

Yev pondered for a few seconds, “Nope, I’m good.” He turned to Ian. “Can we go get ice cream now Dad?” He asked a greatly relieved Ian.

 

******

 

Over the next week Yev asked Ian the odd question like ‘what do the different pills do’ or ‘when do you have to take them’ but mostly life went on as it had before their visit to June. She was satisfied that Yev knew enough for now but told him he could come back and see her any time if he needed to know more. They’d gone for the promised ice cream after the session but when they got home Yev lost his phone privileges for 2 days for snooping much to his dismay. 

It was a Friday evening when Mandy skyped Ian and the kids for a chat before she had work. After Yev and Ally ran out of things to tell her about it was finally Ian’s turn to speak to his best friend.

After their usual greetings and catching up on any news for the last few days Ian could tell Mandy was acting a bit cagey, like she had something to say but didn’t know how so he called her out on it. “You gonna tell me yet what’s on your mind or what?” He asked her probingly. 

After a few lip bites that led to a few tears she broke, “Umm… I spoke to Mickey’s lawyer and he got probation. He’s out Monday and his parole is being transferred to New York so I’m bringing him home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter he's out!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want you all to know I have absolutely no idea how the prison/jail system works in the US. I based most of this story on the idea that comes to light in this chapter. While previous chapters have had time skips, this one takes place in the period of just over an hour. I hope you all enjoy Mickey's release and maybe find some answers.

Mandy walked up to the sterile looking reception desk behind the bullet proof plastic window and asked for the admin assistant Ian had told her to ask for giving her own name. A few minutes later she was greeted by a woman who looked close to retirement age. The grandmotherly type Ian said with short grey hair and the beginning of a waddle when she walked.

Her voice was sweet too when she spoke, “Mandy, hi I’m Etta. Ian called me this morning so I have everything waiting for you if you’d like to come over to the door.” She pointed to a door at the far left of the room with a numbered keypad.

Mandy reached the door just seconds before she heard the sound of the keypad on the other side and the door opened. Etta smiled at her warmly holding 2 shoe boxes in her hands. “I tried to save them chronologically, I may have even missed a few when I was away from work but for the most part all your brothers mail has been forwarded to me, even the ones from you.” Her smile was now semi sweet.

Mandy reached into her handbag pulling out a small gift-wrapped box. “Ian wasn’t sure if you could except this but he wanted to give you something to thank you for all your help over the years, I hope you can accept it.”

They swapped their boxes as Etta spoke, “I’m not allowed to accept gifts from any family members of prisoners but officially your brother isn’t one anymore.” Mandy watched her unwrap and open the small box and saw her eyes light up. “This is really too much, I would have been happy with a card.” Etta faltered while she spoke.

Mandy had chosen the gift sending pictures to Ian for approval. It was a simple gold chain with a filigree heart pendant attached, more of a personal gift which Ian insisted it be. Etta had done what most would have simply brushed off, not given two shits about, keeping and collecting nearly 8 years’ worth of letters which would normally be chucked out or returned, under no obligation to help Ian all this time but doing so regardless.

“Thank you dear and I’ll call Ian later to thank him myself, it’s beautiful. Oh, wait here a moment and I’ll get you a bag to put the boxes in.” Etta moved fast for an old girl and was back in no time helping Mandy to place the boxes into the big bag she’d returned with. “I also checked on your brother’s progress, he should be here in about 15 minutes.” 

After Mandy thanked her she walked outside and sucked down 2 quick smokes before going back in to wait for her brother. Her palms were sweaty and her body was warmer than it should be. Her eyes were now fixated on the door that released prisoners came through and when a light turned on above it she felt her breath get trapped painfully in her lungs unable to expel it.

Mandy froze momentarily as Mickey came through the door, saw her and strolled towards her. First thing she was reminded of was that time Ian came with her to pick him up from juvie and he was tank. His arms were huge compared to when she’d last seen him and his shirt looked at least two sizes too small. Just before he reached her she flung herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around his thick neck. He hugged her back briefly before trying to step back but she hung on for a little while longer.

Mandy joked, “Why do you always smell like BBQ sauce when you get out!”

“Fuck off!” Mickey jeered. Mandy studied his face as he scratched the side of his nose with a thumb before he spoke again. “So um… why now?”

“Why what now?” Mandy asked puzzled.

Mickey snapped, “Why the fuck you here Mandy? Why do you give a shit about me now and where the fuck I live or whatever?”

Mandy hesitated, she hadn’t been expecting her brother to be upset with her. “House is gone and I have no idea where the fuck Iggy is, I would have talked to you first about moving if I could’ve got in to see you.”

Mickey continued to probe, “So now when I’m free you find the fucking time? Wanna play sister now after not one visit in 8 fucking years! You think shoving money into my commissary makes up for not finding 10 fucking minutes to come see me!?” His voice rising with each word earning them a few looks from the other people in the room.

Mandy retorted, “Really?... maybe if I was on your fucking list I would have asshole!” 

Mickey spat at her. “Bullshit! I have like 5, maybe 6 people on my list and you’ve been there since the beginning!”

Mandy flinched, she wasn’t used to being spoken to like that anymore. Her life since Kenyatta had made her soft but at the same time her brother was one of two men she would never be afraid of. She spoke brokenly, “I tried Mick. I came at least a dozen times and sent letters over the years but…” She trailed off as Mickey stormed over to the opening behind the plexiglass slapping his hand on it demanding someone come talk to him.

“I wanna see my visitors list now!” Mickey snarled. The woman ignored his outburst asking his name in a bored tone entering his details into her computer, Etta walking up behind her to see what was happening.

In an equally uninterested voice she read them out. “Svetlana Milkovich. Yevgeny Milkovich. Ignatius Milkovich.”

Mickey shook his head, “Nah, nah, nah. Should be two more names on that list including my fucken sister!” He stated suspiciously. 

“Are you sure Mr Milkovich.” Etta asked but Mickey just glared at her. “I’ll see if I can find someone higher that has access to your admittance papers if you’d like to take a seat.”

Mandy followed Mickey outside, the only interaction he would engage with her was demanding her smokes as he paced back and forth making her have to look away, it was making her dizzy. A guard stuck his head out the door a brief time later letting them know they had his file.

What appeared to be a senior guard was now waiting for them along with Etta, Mandy didn’t catch his name her head now somewhere else. “According to the paper work you signed upon your incarceration you wrote your wife’s name down as your next of kin and gave her authority, according to the boxes you ticked allowing her to make any decisions regarding your welfare, any medical issues and your visitations.” He lifted up the form showing it to them.

Mickey didn’t speak so Mandy did. “What exactly does that mean?”

He pulled out another form, “You got into a fight after a visitation from Svetlana Milkovich, Yevgeny Milkovich and Ian Gallagher a few months into your stay. When your wife visited a week later and was told you weren’t allowed visitors due to your behaviour, she told us as per this form she signed that Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich were to be removed from your visitation list including phone calls and written correspondence as their presence would cause you undue stress and the probability of another altercation.” 

At the same time Mandy said, “Oh my god Ian.” Etta said, “That poor boy.” Both sounding heartbroken.

As realization dawned on Mickey’s face Mandy rested a hand on his arm trying to calm him down but losing control of her own unstable emotions. “Mick, we had no idea. Ian tried to see you every month for nearly two years before he moved. He’s the one that’s been giving you money all this time and written you nonstop.” She held up the bag which he glared straight through. “He waited Mickey. All this time he fucking waited for you and hoped you’d change your mind!” She was close to hysterical getting it all out.

With viciousness lacing his words Mickey spoke mindless of the guard before him, “I’m gonna fucken kill her!”

Mandy sniffed hoping her brother wouldn’t be heading back through the door with the light over it. With a sad grimace she said, “It’s too late Mick she’s gone, got herself deported.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Svetlana's thinking when she did this as affecting the business arrangement she had going making money off Mickey doing jobs inside and not wanting anything to get in the way of her making a profit. I added in Mandy as she would have questioned Mickey taking Ian off his list. I hope you all enjoyed my reasoning:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey addled brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't feel rushed as I felt the need to blurt this whole chapter out unexpectantly in an hour without really planning.

For the duration of the whole 5 hour trip back to New York Mickey never uttered a word to Mandy from taxi to plane to taxi again, though he did occasionally grunt when he indicated a smoke or pointed at food. He made no comment about his first time flying simply followed as she led the way. She tried to engage him in some type of conversation by asking if he wanted to know more about Ian but she decided it would be best for now not to mention Yev until they got back to her apartment. Mandy also kept Ian to herself when she didn’t get a response from him as that would no doubt bring the children into it as well so she held the bag containing the precious letters from Ian and the few from herself.

Mandy tried again when they got home, “I picked you up some clothes, just sweats and shit. Wasn’t sure what you’d want or what size to get, Ian told me to wait cause you’d probably gotten bigger working out and shit.” She smiled at him softly as his gaze landed on her but his face was still devoid of emotion.

Mickey surprised Mandy when he spoke blandly making her jump just the slightest. “I’d kill for a fucken whiskey.” His gaze now leaving hers as his body circled the room slowly checking out the place she’d called home for just over 6 years.

After kicking off her heals not bothering to put them away but pushing them up against the wall save either of them tripping, Mandy made her way quickly into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Jim Beam already waiting on the counter and two glasses. Mickey was now seated on the lounge smoking when she returned. She poured them both some whiskey filling his glass with at least 3 shots hoping it would relax him enough to speak and his tolerance would be shot to hell going so long without a drop. He downed the drink in what looked like 2 gulps pulling a face that looked painful but it didn’t stop him from refilling his glass but this time sipping it.

Mickey didn’t know where to look first after briefly taking in what would now be his new home and still not over the shock of what he’d learned upon his release so he blocked out his surroundings for now. After burning the fuck out of his throat he let himself think but not too deeply, not yet. Ian had tried to visit, Mandy too. Ian had written him constantly as evident by the bag now mocking him on the dining room table. Ian had been the one sending him $200 a month which had kept him in smokes and chocolate and Mandy claimed Ian had waited for him. 

Svetlana was another story. Mickey wasn’t shocked by her behaviour especially when he refused to see her unless she brought Ian with her but he gave in to her pleas for money to raise his son. He did a few more jobs for her but after nearly getting caught he rebuffed any argument to continue. That was the last time he’d seen her or his son only hearing from her again when he was served divorce papers. She was conniving and knew how to hurt him and taking Ian and Mandy off his list was the only way she could. Mickey wasn’t fooled when it came to his ex-wife, fully aware of the manipulative bitch she could be but if he ever laid eyes on her again he’d make sure the fucking body didn’t get up again or could be found. 

However Mickey would have liked the chance to know his son even if it was hard for him to bond with Yev when he was a baby. He would forever be grateful to Ian for stepping up and doing what he couldn’t at the time and understanding his inner turmoil over Yev’s conception when he held him but he was slowly accepting the baby wasn’t to blame for why he was there when it all went to shit. Now he’d never know.

Mandy was texting with Ian but once again decided to withhold what she knew while glancing Mickey’s way constantly. He appeared wrapped in his own thoughts as he slowly drank his way through his second glass but now they were home he deserved to know about his son and hopefully his daughter if he accepted Ally. She put her phone on the coffee table after telling Ian they would talk tomorrow and went to her bedroom coming back with 2 photo albums. She gingerly held them on her lap focusing on them intently trying to think of the best way to break the ice.

Mandy could feel Mickey staring at the side of her face and caught sight of his hand when he indicated the albums. “What’s that?” He sounded genial and headed towards tipsy.

It was now Mandy’s turn to throw back her drink needing liquid courage before recounting the last 8 years to a dumb struck Mickey. He didn’t ask her questions just stared at her like she was speaking a foreign language. His quietness freaked Mandy the fuck out but she powered on telling him everything relevant over the course of the next hour.

Mickey was sure Mandy had been replaced by an alien or some weird creature that was now spouting things that he’d never dared to picture but mostly didn’t surprise him. 

His sister was a high class hooker who owned the apartment he was sitting in outright, had been for just over 7 years and had a hefty bank account. She reconnected with Ian after she’d left Kenyatta and returned to Chicago. They were also still best friends.

When Mandy began talking about Ian next he moved onto his third whiskey expecting to hear all types of fucked up shit and to feel the knife that had been lodged in his chest for the last 8 years twisted in further.

Ian’s meds had levelled out making him able to feel again and to comprehend how his actions had hurt him. He’d tried to see him frequently for 2 years before moving to Indiana. Mickey already knew the money that had kept him going was from Ian and he’d written a fuck ton of letters. Yes Ian had been seeing someone in the beginning for a few months who’d helped him become an EMT but Ian had left him when he’d cheated on him with a woman. He’d almost laughed hearing that but he knew Ian’s cheating was his illness. Ian had gotten over the guy overnight, Mandy calling it a rebound. He hadn’t dated anyone since, just had one night stands. Ian was successful career wise and had only had a few med adjustments but nothing remotely close to before.

It was a competition in Mickeys head over what astounded him the most. Ian had waited knowing there was a good chance he’d be over him when he got out and that his son had been adopted by Ian and raised by Ian. Svetlana had left them money to start a new life, most definitely illegal. Yev was happy, healthy, had everything they never got growing up like love and security. Yev knew Mickey was his father and Ian had kept him in his life making sure Yev knew who his other Dad was. And then there was his daughter? Aleksandra. Ally cause her name was a mouthful named after him. Mandy and Ian put his name on the birth certificate at his sister’s insistence and she was Mandy’s bio child. His blood and Ian’s but thank fuck they hadn’t banged.

Then Mandy was back to Ian and by now he was having trouble keeping up thanks to his whiskey addled brain. Yes Ian had waited but Mickey owed him nothing. Ian was prepared to share custody of the children with him together or not. If Mickey wanted to live close by he would give him his own apartment because some of the money Svetlana had given him was from the sale of the Milkovich house. Ian wouldn’t push like he’d done in the past, he would give him space and respect his decision. 

Mickey was still staring at Mandy but until she squeezed his arm he hadn’t realised she’d finished speaking. It was all too much and so far away from anything he’d dared to hope but at the same time it was what he knew he would have wished for if he’d known it was a possibility. His feelings towards Ian hadn’t changed but as for the future…?

Mandy pushed the photo albums of herself, Ian, Yev and Ally into Mickeys arms before leaving him alone to digest what she was sure he’d missed a good deal of. After a rollercoaster of emotions Mandy was in desperate need of a long ass shower to wash away this long ass day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not time for them to see each other yet but it won't be long xox


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating, I'm so sorry but life just got too much. Good news I've nearly completed the next chapter which I'm hoping to post in the next few days. This probably only has a few chapters to go so I'm going to try and finish it before getting back to my other WIP's.
> 
> This chapter is only a year worth of letters from Ian from a few weeks after his visit with Mickey until he gets Yev. I've edited them heavily after writing them while I was down, they were very emotional and going over them they didn't fit Ian. I don't know the accurate timeline from s6 to base these letters around because I didn't watch it, only bits here and there.

September

Hey Mickey,

I hope you’re reading this but I don’t blame you if you aren’t. I came to see you yesterday to apologise for how I was when is saw you but I must have really fucked up this time for you to take me off your list. I know I don’t deserve it but if you could put me back on, just for one more visit so I can say sorry to you in person instead of on paper.

Not saying sorry here, rather say it to your face just wanted to explain. I hope you’re still reading if you haven’t torn or burnt up this letter by now, I wouldn’t blame you. When I came to see you weeks ago with Lana and Yev I really didn’t want to. That’s why I made her pay me to go, hoped she’d leave me alone and I could get out of it but when she offered me $50 I took it knowing how much it would help paying for my meds. Fuck, that just sounds like an excuse and yeah it is but I see now how fucked up it was. Not that I didn’t want to see you just that I can barely handle going to work then I spend the rest of the time sleeping so I can work. Up until a few days ago I was more zombie than person, I haven’t felt anything for so long but then one day I started feeling different, like my emotions had been switched back on just a little and I was starting to feel something again.

It’s funny, when the doctor said my feelings would come back when my body started getting used to the meds I thought for sure it would be for my family first but when I woke up that day all I could think about was you. That’s when the guilt started but I’ve been warned it’s gonna get worse. You were the one my feelings came back for first and the one I know I hurt the most.

I don’t know if they told you, I hope I didn’t cause you any problems but I kinda flipped the fuck out when they told me I was off your list. I had to call someone to come get me or they’d call the police so I called Debbie cause you know, she can keep her mouth shut and I didn’t want Fiona or Lip to know shit.

If you’re reading this or not, Lana said she was gonna speak to you about putting me back on your list even if it’s for only one visit. I’ll come see you in 2 weeks so you have time to think about it.

Ian

******

October

Hey Mickey,

Not gonna lie, it hurts you don’t wanna see me but I don’t blame you. I put you through a lot but you stood by me. I’m seeing a student therapist at the clinic every week or 2, just like the meds I’m still a fucking guinea pig but it’s free. She says I should write you how I’m doing with my meds and shit. Show you that I’m really trying cause I am this time.

I saw Lana the other day, she’s still pissed at me for upsetting you but she says I can see Yev with her there if I help out so I am. I’m allowed to come over this weekend and see him so I’ll let you know how it goes, maybe take some pictures so I can send you them.

Ian

******

October

Hey Mickey,

Do I ask if you’re doing ok? It seems a bit weird knowing where you are but yeah. Tried to come see you the other day, just thought you should know and I picked up an extra shift at the diner so I put some money in your commissary, I’m also jobless as of today. I saw Yev last weekend, he still remembers me. He wouldn’t let me put him down and Lana watched me like a fucking hawk but I don’t blame her. As long as I take my meds and give her whatever spare cash I have I get to see him.

Tanya, my therapist said I should try and open up to you whether you read my letters or not. Not too sure I can tell you all the fucked up shit in my head cause I don’t understand most of it myself so I’m gonna start with what’s going on for now.

Don’t know if I quit my job or Fiona fired me. She’s on my ass all the time wanting to know if I took my meds or telling me off cause I’m late for work. I try to get there on time but I still feel so drained. Lip thinks he can get me a job, probably be better than having Fiona watch me all the time. 

Debbie got herself knocked up, I think she did it on purpose but her boyfriend took off. She said to tell you she misses you. I only talk to her about you seeing as you two got so close.

I’ll let you know how the job hunting goes.

Ian

******

October

Hey, 3 letters in one month. I’ve gone from being a busboy to a janitor. Lips professor got me the job so now I clean up after overprivileged college assholes.

Was feeling really down but not like before. The meds can’t stop it completely and I’m not fully balanced. Been told a lot of people hover between up and down but never really feel stable. Was coming home from work last night, couldn’t stop thinking about you and what life might have been like if I hadn’t gotten sick. It just all felt too much. You’re stuck in there. We’re losing the house. I had a fight with Lip but he came out of it worse. Fiona is trying to make Debbie get an abortion and fuck knows what Carls doing now he’s out. It’s all so fucked up and I did think about doing something stupid but I didn’t. 

Ian

******

December

Hey, sorry I haven’t written for a while. We lost the house and I’m stuck living with Lip in his dorm room for now. If you decide to write back send it to Lana’s place. She told me you have the address. Do I say sorry about the divorce? I’m gonna try and see you in a few days but not too sure right now with everything going on. Hope you like the pictures of Yev.

Ian

******

February

Hey Mickey,

Longest I’ve gone without writing. Had to change one med, not quite myself. I’ve done a few fucked up things but I’m not gonna say that here but yeah. You’d definitely kick my ass. I want to kick my fucking ass. Tanya and my Doctor think I had a mild mixed state, that’s up and down mixed together but it’s no excuse for my behaviour. Is it wrong for me to feel lonely when I’m the one free?

I seen Mandy, miss her nearly as much as you. She’s doing good and happily single. We text but hardly ever see each other. She had a small problem but I helped her out. She’s gonna come see you.

You remember Tony the cop? He came out. Said Fiona turned him gay. Yeah right cause that’s how it works. We got the house back so I’m back home but if you write still use Lana’s address.

Ian

March

Hey, Debbie had a baby girl. For some fucked up reason she named her Franny after Frank. I’m sure it won’t be long before she regrets it. Lip got kicked out of college and is turning into Frank. Carl went straight and wants to be a cop now. Lana and Veronica got married and Frank fucked up Fiona’s wedding.

I’m officially stable for now but I still don’t feel like me. Made a few friends, not from the club but guys with actual jobs. I’ve become an EMT sort of. I passed all the tests but it’s gonna be hard getting a job with my medical status. 

Lana told me she’s not coming to see you anymore but if you put Kev on your list he said he’d bring Yev to see you. Just write him and let him know ok.

Ian

******

May

Sent you some more pictures of Yev. He’s a fast fucker now that he’s walking. I got a job as an EMT so Lana lets me take him out for short periods, mostly just to my place. Dropped you off some money.

Ian

******

June

Do you believe in Karma? I was seeing someone but it’s over. He said he was gay but he cheated on me with a woman. Claims it isn’t cheating cause he’s gay so I tried it. Yes I fucked a woman and it was disgusting. How the fuck did you do it for so long? Debbie called him the ‘rebound anti-Mickey’, completely opposite to you but I’m not really, fuck I don’t know what I am. I’m on unpaid leave for a week or 2. Had a manic episode but not like before thanks to the meds. Only needed a slight adjustment but it felt so good after hovering for so long but at the same time I’ve been living 2 lives which Tanya says isn’t healthy. I think I was lonely and it helped me forget about you which makes no sense when I think about you every day. I didn’t tell him about us, the real us but I’m sure you don’t want to know the bullshit that came out of my mouth. I don’t want to piss you off but I’m a cunt. I wish I did care for him more than I did so it would hurt.

Ian

******

July

Sorry about my last letter, I’m sure you didn’t want to know all that shit. Part of me hopes you are throwing these out so you didn’t read it but saving the pictures. Do you like these new ones? Debbie took them of Yev and Franny, I think he’s in love with her or maybe it’s the hair. 

I’ve been doing ok going to work and spending my free time at home. Been able to open a bank account and save now I’m so boring. Still paying child support to keep Lana happy but if you need more than I’m sending let me know. 

Miss you

******

August

Holy fuck you aren’t divorced! You were never married! Lana’s dad turned up but he isn’t her dad he’s her husband so both you and V are technically still single. That’s about all I know but fuck!

Ian

****** 

September

Hey, 

I’m spending a lot of time at the Alibi since all the shit with Lana’s dad/husband went down now that she’s the owner. She tricked Kev and V into signing it over to her, they thought they were signing adoption papers but they didn’t read them. Is it weird that I’m not surprised? Upstairs looks so different now that it’s being used as an apartment. I’m trying to stay neutral even if it was a cunty thing to do but Fiona is giving me a hard time. 

Ian

******

September

Jail bird husband I go back to Russia. Piece of shit wife get me deported but I leave Yevgeny with Orange boy. Better life in America and he loves like son. I tell you now I take him off list to punish you and him. I send letter in his name so you no get for long time or maybe never. He must look after baby not waste time with you there. I sell father house and give him money for new life with son. He is good now take medicine no crazy. He have good job pay money for Yevgeny. I am sorry but is best for son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only made vague mention of Caleb because I believe Ian was lonely and he was a rebound. I've always seen Ian as needing attention after his neglectful childhood and their breakup only seemed to register as a blip. I originally wrote some of the things Ian said about his relationship with Mickey but 1, the real Ian wouldn't have said those things and 2, Ian wouldn't have wanted to upset Mickey where he was but he did admit to being a cunt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey shares Lana's letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing the dialogue for this chapter. It's so difficult writing for someone (Mickey) who doesn't talk about their feelings. No way could I see him being more open after all that time locked up.

Mandy winced when the door slammed shut behind her. She had 2 arms full of shopping, was juggling hot coffees and pastries so she’d pushed the door up with her foot forgetting for a moment the reason she’d bought so much. The slam echoed through her apartment but she needn’t have worried, Mickey was already awake and sitting on her lounge looking like shit. 

“Thank fuck, I couldn’t work out how to use your fancy ass coffee whatever.” He said as he approached her taking the coffee tray off her.

Mandy snorted, “I’ll teach you before I leave, give me a hand putting this shit away.”

They worked quietly for a few minutes before Mickey questioned her, “You got work today? What do you do anyway?”

Mandy didn’t respond until she’d finished with the shopping and took the smoke out of her brother’s mouth, she’d been dreading this moment. “I’m a high class hooker.” 

Mickey started laughing, the first genuine laugh she’d heard from her brother since before all their lives went to shit and she was pretty sure it was the first time in 8 years. She sipped her coffee silently while he got it all out of his system trying not to join in no matter how infectious it was.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Mickey asked disbelievingly, a few light chuckles still continuing.

“You got a problem with that!” Mandy couldn’t help snapping defensively, although she knew he wouldn’t have a problem with her profession.

“What? No, no. S’not like I wasn’t married to a two bit whore and fuck, look at this place.” Mickey joked. 

Mandy wasn’t offended by Mickey’s last comment, it was the truth after all but now she had to tell him she was leaving for a few days and hope he didn’t get pissed. “I gotta leave town for a few days but there’s heaps of food and shit, sorry Mick.”

Mickey glared at Mandy now laughter forgotten, he’d been hoping to catch up more on Ian and Yev, even Ally who he knew nothing about. Find out what their lives were like cause he wasn’t sure of everything she’d said the night before after his second or third drink. He’d also read a fuck ton of letters that seemed to blur together after the first few however nothing stung as much as the last one. “Really Mandy? Can’t even spare me a few fucking days without a dick in ya?”

Mandy’s first reaction was to punch Mickey on the arm hurting her own hand in the process while he didn’t budge an inch. “Asshole!” She shook her hand. “If you must know I called Ian’s boss and she thought it was best I told him about Lana in person. Ian’s very close with his boss and her wife, we all are, their like family.”

What Mandy had said made Mickey think back to his time in jail. He hadn’t held out any hope Ian would wait for him but at the same time he’d needed to understand Ian’s actions. He’d spent the first 2 years in denial trying to block out all things Ian until one day he woke up and made his first trip of many to the library. He could probably write a fucking novel on what he now knew about bipolar disorder. What Mickey had learned before Ian broke up with him was only the tip of the iceberg but up until yesterday there was one major thing that bothered him. Numerous books claimed the disease didn’t alter who the person was at their core, wouldn’t turn them into a completely different person like Ian had become once proper treatment was found. Mickey couldn’t understand how the boy that had pursued him so relentlessly for over 2 years had simply vanished. Now Mickey could. If Ian’s letters and what Mandy has so far told him about Ian waiting for him then he knew what Lana had done could potentially trigger an emotional reaction which could fuck with Ian’s illness.

Mickey handed a folded piece of paper he’d taken out of his pocket to Mandy and waited for her to read it. Mickey watched his sister’s eyes widen as she read Svetlana’s letter. Mandy kept staring at it, maybe reading it over a few times over. Mickey wasn’t sure himself how he felt about it, he understood the need for revenge which led to him spending 8 years behind bars but this? Thank fuck he’d elected to do those anger management classes these last few years to help with his parole or they would have shoved him right back in yesterday. 

When Mandy tore her eyes away from the letter she blurted out, “No fucking way!”

Mickey raised both his eyebrows in response showing his disdain. “I chose Ian over her and Yev more than once after I found him. I even threatened to have the bitch deported when Ian took off with Yev when she wanted to call the police.”

Mandy agreed but added comfortingly, “Hey, after Ian moved in you did everything to make sure Yev was looked after. Remember the moving trucks and all the money you made? You shouldn’t blame yourself after the way he came into the world… Fuck!” Mandy realised what she’d said when the colour in Mickey’s face blanched. 

Devoid of emotion Mickey snarled, “How the fuck do you know about that!”

Mandy had to look away, she couldn’t bring herself to look Mickey in the eye. “I’m so sorry Mick. I’ve always been curious how you and Lana hooked up so when Ian and I got drunk one Christmas I coaxed it out of him. He was a fucking mess after but he didn’t remember shit the next day and he still has no idea I know.”

Mandy didn’t see Mickey for a good half hour after he stormed off but she heard the shower running. She hoped he’d speak to her when he finished before she had to leave for her flight later that day. When he didn’t come out of his bedroom she went to him deciding to let him know he wasn’t alone.

Mandy knocked before tentatively opening the door when she got no response. Mandy poked her head around the door seeing Mickey sitting on the bed surrounded by Ian’s letters and shuffling through what looked like at least a hundred photos. She squeezed herself alongside her brother resting her head on his shoulder, grateful when he didn’t push her away from the very unMilkovich show of affection.

Mickey sniffed before speaking, a recent picture of Yev and Ally in his hand. “Gallagher genes are shit next to ours.” Mickey felt like he was looking at a redheaded Mandy.

Mandy hummed approvingly, “She got Ian’s best feature but it’s a bitch to look after. Ian’s always complaining about having to do her hair twice a day but he refuses to cut it short.” 

Mickey continued to peruse each of the photos Ian had sent him. In a way he was relieved Mandy would be gone for a few days giving him a chance to sort through his emotions, the unexpected situation Mickey now found himself in the complete opposite to what he’d accepted years ago. Mickey honestly had no idea how to reconcile what he’d come to believe to what was now a reality. A life unattainable but briefly in his grasp before Ian’s illness hit them all so forcefully.

Mandy noticed Mickey’s hands becoming jittery holding the pile of photos but he was no longer looking at them just staring of into space. Mandy had a feeling she knew what he was thinking, what he wanted to ask but Mickey was never one to show his feelings. Only one person had ever brought forth that side of her brother and the only times she’d witnessed that side of Mickey was when it concerned the same person. Ian.

Mandy decided to just tell him without waiting to be asked, she didn’t have much time left before she had to leave. She sat herself upright so she could see the expression on his face when she spoke. “Mick, Ian made sure both Yev and Ally know you’re their other Dad and um… besides banging the occasional college student Ian hasn’t dated anyone in 8 years.”

Mickey snorted, “No more grandpa’s aye?”

 

******

 

Ian wasn’t expecting Mandy. Tammy had picked her up from the airport and the first thing she did was show her the letter she’d brought with her. They decided it was best for Mandy and Ian to have some alone time. After a quick greeting and a few words with the kids once they arrived, Tammy packed overnight bags for them taking both Yev and Ally with her.

The second the front door closed behind the children Ian was all over Mandy for information. Knowing what a persistent fucker he could be Mandy gave Ian the letter deciding to hold off any conversation until after he’d read it.

Not much fazed a Gallagher, they were known for being shameless but Mandy was amazed by Ian’s reaction to what Lana had done. No hysterics. No outbursts of anger. No crazy rants.

Ian held the letter aloft shaking it lightly while he sniggered, “This is nearly the same shit she spouted at me the day after Mickey brought me home.” Ian turned away like he was going to walk off before turning back to Mandy adding nonchalantly, “Then she threatened me with a claw hammer.”

Mandy got no sleep that night as she nursed Ian through all the emotions she’d earlier predicted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me so patiently. I had initially intended for this to be longer but it felt right ending it here with an epilogue to follow for the last chapter.  
> This chapter focuses on Mickey's decision moving forward and a blink and you'll miss it Mandy moment. I hope I've gone deep enough into Mickey's emotions but again I wrote him how I see him.

Mickey had a decision to make. An extremely important, life altering decision. He’d never decided anything this serious on his own without outside influences pushing and pulling him in different directions but this would affect not only his life but 3 other lives as well. Previous times his choices had been made for him and just like this one they all had Ian at the centre. Marrying Svetlana ensured his father wouldn’t kill Ian and coming out had stopped Ian from leaving him. This time there were no threats hanging over his life which made it so much harder to decide.

Mickey could stay living with Mandy in New York with holiday visitations with his children. He wouldn’t have to see Ian except on the rare occasions something important happened in their children’s lives like birthdays, graduations or some other shit. Mickey hadn’t expected Ian to offer him so much time including Christmas leaving him with only weekends to spend with them outside of school. He might be Yev’s biological father but Ian was his dad and he would never try and take that away from either of them.

Mickey’s other choice, which Mandy’s lawyer had said he could make happen because of the children was to have his probation transferred to Indiana on compassionate grounds. Ian had offered to give him an apartment nearby and was prepared to share custody of the children. Mickey wouldn’t owe Ian anything. Ian had given his word to Mandy he wouldn’t push or pursue Mickey if he decided to move nearby, limiting their interactions to only child related things. Ian was open to having more with Mickey, wanted to have more with Mickey but that part of their relationship going forward would be completely in Mickey’s hands.

It was Saturday night and Mickey had to give the lawyer an answer Monday morning or he had to start his probation and find a job. He’d barely been free a week, however Mickey felt like he’d been battered repeatedly with a shovel. 8 years’ worth of information had been slung at him and as much as he wanted it all to be true, Mickey had never felt so overwhelmed. Ian, Yev, Ally and even Mandy, all their lives had in some way been in a type of limbo waiting on him, waiting for answers while he tried to find his own. 

A long time ago Mickey had accepted he’d lost the only person he loved more than his own life, more than his own freedom. Mickey still loved Ian in the same all-consuming way and he doubted he would ever care for another man even half as much but for so long now it had been over. Parts of him had been ripped apart and sent to different parts of the planet never to return and he didn’t know if he could retrieve them. He’d resigned himself to never knowing or understanding how his Ian could change so uncharacteristically, it was like he’d never known him. Mickey had expected Ian to change all those years ago after being diagnosed with such a life changing illness but try as he might he couldn’t find an explanation for the stranger Ian had become only to find out now he truly hadn’t.

Mickey had spent days pouring over 8 years’ worth of letters from Ian to himself unable to fully comprehend their meaning, his mindset had changed so much during Ian’s absence from his life. Mickey knew Ian wasn’t himself during their last visit but he’d still expected him to come back once he’d gotten a handle of his medication. ‘Ian hadn’t returned but Ian had returned’ ran on repeat giving Mickey a constant headache, making the room spin and the floor tilt even though he’d stopped drinking a few days ago. Ian had dated someone for a few months at the beginning but then only had one-night stands. Mickey had fucked several guys repeatedly but only because his choices were limited and he had to see the person the next day. 

Ian remaining single for 7 years did shock Mickey. He wouldn’t have even been pissed if Ian had dated cause Ian wasn’t the type to stay single for long, craving the attention and needing the constant validation he’d never gotten growing up. Instead Ian had given Mickey something priceless and he had the proof in front of him to prove it. While it was nothing new for them both to fuck other people while apart, Ian had been Mickey’s only relationship but Ian had had a few. This time though, Ian staying single and dedicating himself to their children spoke so much more than words ever could and actions were what Mickey understood best.

It was already morning and time was running out. Mickey was so close to making a decision when doubt started seeping in. Yeah, Ian may have waited but what if they had both changed so much that once they were together that spark that had always drawn them together over and over was no longer there? That invisible thread that pulled them back together relentlessly every time they were apart had severed but their hearts just hadn’t caught on? Maybe they still loved each other but they weren’t in love anymore but worse still, what if when Ian saw Mickey he realised he really had moved on with his life and didn’t need Mickey to feel complete? 

All these scenarios now tormented Mickey and he could feel himself running for cover exactly like he’d done so many times before. Ian ran away to the Army the only time he hadn’t chosen him first even though he had. Maybe if he’d told Ian the reason he’d agreed to the wedding was to save his life then Ian wouldn’t have left him and started his cycle of running away. When he’d finally given in to his feelings his world had exploded leaving him trapped in a marriage to a person he despised all alone from his own inability to say more than 2 words.

But then Mickey thought no. Ian had come home with him even if it was passed out over his shoulder. Ian had fallen in love with his son the moment he’d held him when Mickey could barely stand to be in the same room as him. While Svetlana threatened and yelled for Mickey to watch the baby, Ian had comforted him without words slowly teaching him how to love someone so innocent in that fucked up situation they’d found themselves in. Ian had never judged his struggle to bond with Yevgeny.

However the most unexpected thing Ian had done for Mickey was raising his son. At 20 years old Ian had left the family he was so close to and moved to another state to give Yevgeny a better life against Fiona and Lips wishes. While most people that age would be out partying and enjoying their lives, Ian had committed himself to being a single father to his ex-boyfriend’s child and adding another one a few years later.

Didn’t that deserve one last chance? 

Mickey thought of the sacrifice Ian had made without knowing the outcome and what he was offering him now. Mickey could stay here with Mandy and see his children on holidays and live his life without Ian or he could move and share custody of Yev and Ally with no strings attached. Mickey knew from the time he was 18 that Ian was it for him. From that first brief kiss in the van moments before he got shot in the ass Mickey knew he was fucked by Ian Gallagher in more ways than one.

The smell of fresh coffee drifted into Mickey’s room calling to him like a siren and finally putting his mind to rest. He’d had no sleep but that was nothing new. Mickey had spent many nights unable to close his eyes but last night had been worth it.

Mandy was painting her toe nails while watching some gossip show on TV but not really paying attention when Mickey’s voice reverberated through the apartment. “Call that fucking lawyer, I’ve made my decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue up next. Again thank you all so much for supporting my work with your kudos and amazing comments xoxoxo


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years till now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is finally done but at the same time I feel like I've missed so much in between. I can't express how grateful I am to everyone who shared this with me. Your kudos and comments meant so much to me along the way. The final sentence in this fic was the first thing I wrote, I hope you all enjoy and thank you all once again!!

5 years later

 

For a moment Mickey forgot where he was when he was woken by Ian’s octopus like arms tightening around him like they’d done every night for the last 4 years. It was still dark outside and Ian’s even breathing against the back of his neck indicated he was still fast asleep. As much as Mickey loved waking this way, the feeling of constricting still woke him on occasion giving him a fleeting moment of panic till his brain kick started itself and he realised it was only his own, life sized, big ass koala. It didn’t matter how they’d fallen asleep the night before or any other night. Up close and sweaty or at opposite ends after a spat but they always woke the same and Mickey loved it. When they’d bought the new bed after Mickey had moved in, Ian had insisted on a king size which Mickey had always felt was a waste of money when they only ever took up the same amount of space they had on Ian’s childhood bed but when they kids used to join them, now only Ally cause Yev was a teen and getting a hug off him now was like pulling teeth, they’d all fit comfortably.

They hadn’t bothered closing the blinds the night before knowing they had to wake early for ‘their big day’, Ian’s words that Mickey had heard 20 times a fucking day for the last few months. It was still pitch black outside though there was a little light reflecting through the window from the street lights but the only way Mickey would be able to find out the time was to disturb sleeping beauty who would then turn into fucking beast if his precious sleep was disturbed. Fuck, Mickey couldn’t believe he now knew the name of so many Disney characters and was able to relate most of them to the love of his life. Having a daughter had been the last straw in Mickey’s descent into ‘schmaltzy gay dad’.

Now he was fucking awake. Not once in the last few months since Mickey had proposed to Ian had he felt anything close to anxiety leading up to the day ahead leaving all the planning and aggravation to Groomzilla. On the rare occasions Mickey’s opinion had been asked for it was dismissed just as quickly which he was totally fine with. Between Ian, Mandy and Tammy he was relegated to the purchasing of alcohol, ‘something he couldn’t fuck up’ in Mandy’s words and putting on the new suit that Ian was forcing him to wear but at least he had Lydia to escape with down to their local bar. Now though Mickey was feeling those jitters that Ian had been experiencing for months for the first time. 

5 fucking years. Mickey couldn’t believe it had been so long since he’d stepped off that plane with Mandy clutching his arm in a vicelike grip, nervous enough for the both of them. Mickey had downed a few whiskeys during that flight to calm his own nerves but then he had to buy the overpriced mints they sold so he didn’t smell like a bar when he met his kids. 

If Mickey had to choose the most significant thing that had happened to him in his life, there would be 4 and all of them once again centred around Ian. Meeting Ian had change him completely and even through all the pain from both sides he’d come out the other end with a life he’d only fantasied about growing up and a partner that loved him completely, warts and all. Then finding out Ian had waited had shocked the shit out of Mickey. His Ian coming back to him even if he wasn’t aware all those years and waiting with no guarantee of a future between them meant more to Mickey then the first time they’d officially committed to each other.

How the fuck Ian could top the last 2 things he’d done for Mickey surpassed the firsts by just a smidgen. Mickey never had a doubt Ian loved Yevgeny, he’d fallen for the baby before Mickey could even bear to glimpse at him sideways without feeling nauseous, but he’d raised Yev alone and given him a life that 2 poor southside boys never could. Mickey also had a bonus waiting for him in the form of a beautiful daughter Ally who shared both their blood and was an annoyingly perfect combination of Ian and Mandy.

Lastly Mickey thought of his welcome at the airport and the subsequent weeks that followed. Both Yev and Ally had naturally gone straight for Mandy when they’d seen her however once that greeting had finished they had both surprisingly gone to him. Mickey froze at first when his son tried to wrap his arms around his waist, his arms not quite able to make it all the way around, then Mickey had felt Ally attach herself to his leg. Once Mickey got a hold of himself he easily picked up both his children and held them close unconscious of the tears that fell from his eyes. Mickey knew enough about kids to know their behaviour couldn’t be forced in that way leaving him with absolutely no doubt their affections towards him were real. 

Mickey’s children knew him without even knowing him because Ian had ensured he was part of their family every day. Mickey still couldn’t comprehend 5 years later the instant bond the 3 of them had from that first meeting. Ian and Mandy had shared G rated stories about him focusing on his love and loyalty to his family. Yev had even thanked him when they were alone for looking after his Dad when Ian had first gotten sick, but Ian and Mandy had only shared the G rated version of that time too and Mickey had no intention of filling him in.

Ian hadn’t been waiting alongside the children at the airport, he’d been a few metres away giving him the privacy he’d promised but it didn’t matter. Mickey’s mind was already made up when it came to Ian just from his letters and the conversations Mickey had had with Mandy. Holding both his children had ended to soon but Mickey honestly couldn’t handle long drawn out hugs, he didn’t know how feeling completely overwhelmed but over the years he’d learned. His children were pushy fucks like their other dad so really Mickey had no choice.

Mickey vaguely noticed Mandy take hold of the children that busy day in the airport. He didn’t even notice all the people that usually left him feeling so uncomfortable to be around. Instead he moved slowly towards Ian who looked like the slightest wrong movement would cause him to startle and dash away. 

Mickey knew this Ian but at the same time he was different. This Ian’s mannerisms reminded Mickey of the 16 year old boy he’d called a warm mouth, innocent, cautious and nervous as hell but his appearance was mature and the life that had been missing from his eyes the last time they’d been together was back. Ian had somehow gotten taller and his face was hidden behind a stubbly beard which Mickey thought was really hot but at the same time he was jealous cause he couldn’t grow one for shit without looking like a hobo. 

When Mickey was finally standing in front of Ian having to crane his neck to look into his eyes he noticed they were bloodshot showing obvious signs of recent tears. Mickey reached up both his hands resting them on Ian’s cheeks caressing him gently with the pads of his thumbs before pulling Ian down till their foreheads met. Mickey could feel Ian tremble just enough so you would only notice up close. Mickey realised in that second he had no idea what the fuck to say so he showed him instead. He kissed Ian gently, softly and closed mouthed. It was brief only lasting seconds but just like his Ian, once you showed him some leeway he wanted more. Ian hadn’t pushed for a deeper kiss but instead had buried his face in Mickey’s neck pulling him impossibly close and hugging him to the point of smothering.

Mickey had a harder time untangling himself from Ian’s clutches but when he did he found his words, “You waited.” Mickey had whispered against Ian’s lips as he felt his own eyes fill yet again and Ian’s trembling became more pronounced as he nodded his head.

Ian had kept his word which Mickey hadn’t believed for a second. For the first few weeks they were never alone but saw each other daily with the children always present so Mickey could learn their schedules. It took Mickey nearly 4 weeks to break storming over to Ian’s place when he knew Yev and Ally were in school and pouncing on him without a word. It then took Mickey days to be able to sit down without wincing. From there they started going on dates, some alone and some with the kids doing things the conventional way. After 6 months Mickey knew he was ready to move in with Ian, but it took him another 6 months to be able to ask.

Back to reality, back to today and Ian was beginning to stir as sunlight filtered into their bedroom. Mickey turned himself in Ian’s arms pushing Ian onto his back so that he was on top and tried to kiss his fiancé who was smiling up at him like a loon. Mickey began rolling his hips slowly his intentions clear changing Ian’s smile into his lascivious grin. 

That was as far as they got. Their bedroom door flew open and the sounds of gagging filled the air. Mickey and Ian jumped apart like teenagers being caught up to no good but finding the doorway empty. 

Someone was stomping down the stairs as Mandy’s overly excited words carried up to them, “Did you wake your dads?”

Yev’s disgusted 14 year old voice echoed through the house and most probably out into the street, “They’re fornicating again!”


End file.
